


Shattered Trust

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faith is broken, how do you get it back?</p><p>(The Non-Con is off screen and is only talked about. Please read the warnings inside.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Trust

**Author's Note:**

> The Non-Con happens between two nonconsenting adults due to date rape drug, this story deals with the emotional backlash of what happens after, the rape is not described in the story. It happens between JJ and Spencer but the story starts the morning after.
> 
> Spencer is also for this fic gay. Maeve never happened obviously and would never happen in this universe.

Aaron walked into Spencer’s apartment, worried because his lover hadn’t called him last night after he had got home from going out with JJ, Morgan, and Garcia as he was supposed to. The bedroom door was closed but that wasn’t that odd. He moved up and opened it. There was still two hours before Aaron had to be at the office and another hour after that before Spencer did. 

The sight on the bed was one that Aaron never thought he would see. Spencer was in bed, naked it seemed as the blanket left little to the imagination. He was curled around a blonde female and Aaron couldn’t see her face. His heart shattered. 

Spencer rolled over and his eyes opened. He looked at Aaron and his face broke out into a big smile.

“Hi.” Spencer looked happy to see him, even with his bed company.

Aaron turned away and stormed into the living room. It took only a minute for Spencer to stumble out of his bedroom, following him. His face was the picture of confusion. He was still naked.

“Aaron, I don’t…”

“We are over, Reid.” Aaron kept his voice calm and low. He didn’t want the woman to wake up and add to the mess that this was. 

“Aaron, I don’t understand. I don’t remember meeting…I can’t remember.”

“Well I know for a fact that isn’t true. Take the day. I don’t want you to show up at my house and I don’t want to talk to you alone, not for a long while.” Aaron turned and left, leaving Reid standing there, heartbroken.

XxXxXxX

Will entered the hospital, still not sure why he was called down for this. The captain had gone to the hospital before him but he had heard nothing of a case that he needed to work on. He was led by a nurse into a private room. He saw JJ and Spencer sitting on a bed; side by side both dressed in hospital gowns. That stopped him cold. It was seven in the morning. Both of them should be getting ready for work at the BAU. The team wasn’t there so it shouldn’t be work related.

“Jayje?” Will moved over to her quickly and she looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes. She only shook her head. He had never seen her look like this. She looked broken, so did Spencer. 

“Will,” Spencer said softly. “I’m sorry.”

A doctor entered the room, shutting the door. It was just the four of them. Will noticed that Spencer wouldn’t meet his eyes. The young man had never acted like that towards him. He looked ashamed. JJ hadn’t come home the night before but he had gotten a text from her telling him that she was staying over at Spencer’s due to drinking too much. It had been a celebration of Spencer getting another degree and Will had been happy that the two of them were close enough again for that. He knew that his distance had hurt JJ and he had more than willing to sleep in bed alone if it meant that they were getting back to what they used to be. 

“Go ahead,” JJ said, looking over at Spencer who was looking at anything except the people in the room. 

“Detective LaMontagne. I’ve run blood tests and both Agent Jareau and Doctor Reid test for rather high volumes of Flunitrazepam or Rohypnol. This is the third case of this I’ve had in this hospital in the past two months.”

“Third case of what?” Will was confused. How had they both got the date rape drug in themselves? If they had been drugged why wasn’t the team here? Why had the Captain of the MPD been called in? There were too many questions.

“Rape.” JJ’s voice was an echo of what it usually was. Will looked at her and Spencer. Where the hell was the team? Why hadn’t they reached out to them? He could understand him getting there first but there was nothing that should have kept Morgan from getting here for Spencer. 

“Jayje?” Will didn’t reach out to touch but JJ moved into his arms at the stutter step he took. Will watched as Spencer partially lay down on the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest. He needed to know what was going on. He had never seen Spencer look so broken. How the hell had the both of been raped? Had someone broke into Spencer’s apartment? Too many scenarios were running through his hiead.

“We were at the bar a few blocks from Spence’s house. We were all having fun. Garcia, Prentiss, and Morgan left and Spencer was finishing up a round of pool. I texted you that I was going to stay with him. I was in no condition to drive and it was too late for anything but a cab and that wasn’t an option. We drank one last drink and then started walking to Spence’s. I have no memory of what happened after that until I woke up.” JJ pulled back to look into Will’s eyes. “I woke up naked in Spence’s bed and I knew that we had sex. Rape kit confirms that.”

There was anger but it wasn’t directed at either person on the bed. If JJ hadn’t gone home with Spencer who knows what would have happened? She could have been found dead on the side of the road at the hands of whoever had drugged her. Spencer’s reactions now made sense. JJ was the sister of his heart and to have had this happen to them. Their relationship didn’t need this. 

“Honey, you were drugged. Both of you.” Will reached out and laid a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. The young man only curled in tighter but he didn’t jerk out of the touch. Will kept his hand there for a few seconds until he finally relaxed a little. They were victims of something that was horrendous. He just hoped that the memories stayed gone. The knowledge of what happened would be enough, especially for Spencer’s eidetic memory. 

“The Captain has already taken our statements,” Spencer said, his voice was broken. Will had never heard him sound like that, other than at Emily’s funeral. They needed the team here, not just him. Spencer needed Morgan and Garcia. He wasn’t going to push it though. That they were in the same room, given what happened told him that he didn’t have to be that worried about their relationship. 

“I took the morning after pill. Spence and I discussed it right after the rape kit. Will, I don’t know what to do.” JJ sounded broken, just like Spencer had. 

Will let go of JJ for a moment to move over to Spencer. Spencer tried his hardest to curl even tighter into himself. Will just ignored him and pulled him up into a hug. The younger man fought him for a few seconds before relaxing into the hold. After almost a minute, he opened his arm and JJ moved right into it. The three of them stood there for a long while, holding onto each other. JJ and Spencer hadn’t called the team for a reason. He would have to respect that. They needed something to control.

“I remember hearing one of the other detectives talking about the case. They had two but were worried there were more out there. Unreported.” Will had heard about it. 

“Spence is coming home with us. I don’t know what we are going to tell the team.”

“Nothing,” Spencer whispered.

Will’s heart broke. He squeezed tighter on the two people in his arms, not sure how he was ever going to be able to help them. He’d start by finding the fucker who did this to them. 

Two Months Later  
“MPD is requesting our help in the case of a serial rapist.” Hotch flicked through his own files, not really looking at anyone else in the room. Garcia was sitting at the head of the table, TV remote in hand. JJ wasn’t ready for this.

“There’s been nothing on the news.” Morgan opened his file. Hotch looked up at him and only him.

“MPD had three cases but at a meeting with some of the chiefs of the outlying areas, the cases were brought up to ten. That’s when we were asked to help,” Hotch said as he looked down at the file. 

JJ had taken the seat next to Spence. Their ends of the case that was being presented would be brought up in a matter of moments. The MPD had left them out of the initial casework given to the BAU. Will had told them that the lead detective had asked for the help of the BAU. Will himself was waiting outside but none of the team knew it. 

“He drugs two people who know each other and then hopes that they have sex together?” Prentiss asked as her eyes moved over the file. Neither JJ nor Spence opened their files. They didn’t need to. Garcia was the first to notice followed by Hotch. Spencer hadn’t looked up from the closed case file in front of him. 

“We need everyone on this case.” Hotch’s voice was even but JJ knew there was anger in there. 

“Spence and I can’t work this case, Hotch.” JJ hadn’t asked but Spence had asked her to not tell the team two months ago. She knew the reason and he was sitting there, staring at them. 

“Why not?”

“Victims five and six inside DC limits…” JJ stopped. She curled into Spence and then the door was opening. Will stepped into the room shutting the door behind him again. He’d been listening at the door, he had to have been. He stepped up behind JJ and laid a hand on her shoulder. She watched as his hand other hand descended on Spence next. It helped. Spence looked up from his lap and the table for the first time since entering the room. Will and Spence had become a lot closer over the course of this case. 

“The third set of victims that MPD found was JJ and Spencer. Two months ago.” Will’s voice was even. JJ kept her eyes on Spence.

JJ set herself up for the screaming that the team started. Morgan was the loudest. Everyone wanted to know why they had told them. There was one silent voice in it all. JJ looked up to find her superior. Hotch wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were solely focused on Spence. There was disgust in his eyes but she could tell that it wasn’t at Spence, it was at himself, where it should be. JJ didn’t rightly care what he thought. JJ was the only one of the team who knew what the true fallout of that night had been. Spencer never spared a glance in his direction. Hotch had to be going over it all in his head and figuring out the timeline. 

“We discreetly got help and worked through issues. We don’t remember a single thing that happened that night. We’ve tried going through it cognitively so many times and we’ve helped the MPD as much as we can.” 

The assistant director of the FBI knew. JJ still didn’t know how Spence had worked that out. He’d gone out and then came back with him. JJ had nearly got up to change. She’d been in sweat pants and one of Will’s shirts. The AD had only smiled at her and sat in a chair, waving her urge to change away when he had only introduced himself as John. Spence hadn’t called him Sir and it only took a few minutes of talking and JJ figured out where Spence knew him from. She had been shocked.

“You should have told the team.” 

“No, Sir.” JJ let the word drop from her mouth and it drew Hotch’s gaze to her finally. “It never changed a single thing on the team. It was personal and private. The entire team never even noticed a single thing wrong, Sir. We did what was best for us.” 

Hotch’s gaze didn’t leave her face. She watched as several emotions passed over his face and it finally settled on grief. His eyes finally left her face and moved over to Spence. Spence had never told her the name of his boyfriend that had broken up with him around that time but it hadn’t been that hard to figure out when during a nightmare he had called out for Aaron. She asked him about it the next day, that had been two weeks before, and he’d told her everything. Hotch still hadn’t talked to him about anything other than cases in the past two months. Will and her had already agreed to not leave him alone until the case was over. He was actively looking for a place to stay but hadn’t found a good one. His other apartment had been cleared out and rented to someone new. The landlord had been more than willing to break the lease if it meant he could rent it for higher to the next person. John had taken care of things so that the change in address wasn’t registered unless someone actually got into Spence’s files.

“Come on, Spence,” Will said pulling Spence out of his chair and towards the door. “I’ve got your favorite coffee downstairs. We will leave JJ to talk to them for a few minutes.”

JJ watched as Will pulled Spencer into his side and led him out of the room, the younger man tucked into his side like a brother would do. JJ turned back to the room.

“JJ, what happened?” Morgan asked.

JJ spent the next hour going over everything in detail but skipped over the visitor that Spence had that morning. She also told the team that Spence had been living with them. He hadn’t been able to go back to the apartment and stay for long periods and he’d gotten rid of the bed. She didn’t say that he was looking for a new place to stay. 

“Victimology is all over the place,” JJ said as she wound down her story. 

Morgan didn’t say a word as he stood up and moved out of the conference room. JJ watched as he made his way over to where Will and Spence stood at the small kitchen area. Morgan stepped up to him and touched Spence’s shoulder. She saw him smile and nod before Morgan pulled him into a hug. Will never left his side and she could tell that it upset Morgan a little but Spence had made them promise that he wouldn’t be left alone today. 

Spence didn’t want to be cornered by Hotch and JJ couldn’t agree with his stance more.

XxXxXxX

The call to Jessica took little time. Aaron said that a local case came up and that while he wasn’t going to flying anywhere, he had no clue when he was going to be home so it would be best if Jessica kept Jack until the case was over. She had been happy to.

Trying to talk to Spencer had been futile. He was always with JJ or Will and even after Will had left, he had a good excuse not to go to with Aaron. It wasn’t a good idea to talk here at the office but he needed to talk to him. He wanted to set up a time to talk outside the office but he needed to get Spencer alone. He was fairly certain that JJ and Will knew what happened that morning, even if JJ had never brought it up before. The Sirs had been the first clue, the avoidance by Spencer and her willingness to help was the second.

“Hotch, you have a moment?” Morgan said as he stood in the doorway. “To speak privately.”

Aaron waved him in. Morgan sat down in the chair across the desk, not on the couch. He didn’t like that. It meant it was more a work related than a private life related event. 

“I understand a few things about why Reid and JJ kept it a secret. It had nothing to do with us, I get that but I always thought we were all a family. Family’s look after each other. We weren’t told that Reid wasn’t staying at his apartment. Hell, a file never came across your desk from the MPD.”

“I had Garcia look at Reid’s file. The change of address is there but it never alerted her. The change was made by the AD.” Aaron let the words he spoke settle over Morgan. Seeing the name on the file change had been a slap in the face. “As far as she can tell, he is the only one who knows about it. Strauss doesn’t know.”

“How the hell did he get the AD to approve this?” Morgan asked.

Aaron didn’t know the answer to that question. He hadn’t even known that Spencer had ever met the AD. He knew the reason why though that it was hidden. 

The sight of that morning flashed into Aaron’s brain. He’d never seen the face of the woman but now he knew who it was. If he had given Spencer the chance to talk. Spencer had told him he didn’t remember. The young man had never stated that before. Aaron had thrown it in his face and he regretted it. All he saw was Haley and her cheating. He let that color his mind. Spencer would never cheat on him. 

Anger had lasted for a month and after that had just been pain. The thought that he hadn’t been enough for another lover, again. To have that shattered with a single utterance from Will. In the end, he wasn’t enough but not in the way that he thought the first time. He’d let Spencer down in a way that he was sure there was no coming back from.

XxXxXxX

Will watched as Spence sat with Henry, telling him story after story while the little boy played with his toys. It was the normal weekend routine while the team was home. While the team was working the rape case, Spence and JJ had been given time off. Strauss had tried to make it unpaid leave but the AD had stepped in again and smoothed things over. No one knew what had happened between those closed doors but Straus had come out madder than a hornet but she’d just dismissed them for the duration of the case. 

An excited squeal had Will running into where JJ was working in her office. JJ met him at the door, flinging her hands around his neck and giving him a quick kiss before she let him go and nearly ran into the living room where Spence and Henry were. She ran right over to Spencer and nearly jumped on him, hugging him tightly. 

“Jayje?” Will asked.

“You got it, Spence. The realtor called me. The house next door is yours!” JJ kissed his cheek before hugging him tight again. Spence’s face lit up. Will knew what they would be doing that weekend. Getting all of Spence’s things out of storage and into the house next door. All the plans that the three adults had planned were going to start now. Ripping out the fence in between the backyards and joining them. 

Will knew that since Spence had seen the for sale sign, he’d wanted the house. That horrible night over two months ago hadn’t broken them like he thought it would. It had brought the pair closer than ever. JJ and Spencer were brother and sister fully now. No one could look at how they act with each other and not say they didn’t grow up together. 

“We must go out and celebrate!” Will said as he clapped Spence on the shoulder as he picked up his son. 

“What we celebrating?” Henry asked.

“I’m moving next door, Henry.” Spence’s face was threatening to break, he was smiling so wide. It made Will’s heart break. He was so happy that he had called the owners and talked them into selling to Spence even though he was only the second highest bidder. Will would never tell him and the owners and realtor had been sworn to silence. It was so worth it.

XxXxXxX

JJ was sitting at her desk when the team arrived back. Their leave had ended and while they couldn’t help the team, they could do paperwork and consults. Spence was out getting their lunch. The team had been set up at MPD headquarters for the duration of the case. Prentiss looked around the room and JJ knew from the looks on the faces that the UnSub had been caught. She was looking for Spence. 

“Where’s Reid?”

“Picking up Chinese for he and I.” JJ stayed seated in her chair, making the team come to her. Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss moved over to her while Hotch went to his office, shutting the door. “What happened?”

“Suicide by cop.” Morgan looked up at Hotch’s office. 

“Who…” JJ trailed off as Spence entered the room. He took in the sight of Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss and his eyes moved to Hotch’s office.

“We aren’t actually sure if it was Hotch or Will. UnSub was writing a book about it. He followed the pairs for a few weeks after. Suffice to say that he was unimpressed with how you two handled it.” 

“Who was he?” Spence asked from behind them, causing Prentiss to jump. Spence moved around them, handing JJ her bag of food. He sat on the edge of her desk.

“Bartender. He used aliases to work at different places as well as good costumes. Garcia finally tracked him down though.” 

Rossi and Prentiss wandered off but Morgan stays and tells them everything. JJ felt a weight leaving her chest and she knew that the same one had to leave Spence as well.

“Hey, Morgan,” Spence said as Morgan tried to move away to his desk. Morgan steps in front of where Spence is sitting still on JJ’s desk, his container of Chinese open, fork sticking out. “I finally got that place I was telling you about. There’s not a lot of work inside that I want done but I have a fence that needs to go.”

“Fence? Won’t that allow your neighbors in your yard?” Morgan asked.

JJ figured out then that Spence hadn’t told him where exactly he’d been hoping to move to. JJ smiled as she turned to finish eating. 

“I won’t have issues with my neighbors,” Spence said with a laugh. JJ has to bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing. “Morgan, I bought the place right next to JJ and Will. A bigger backyard will be awesome for Henry and then he can come over whenever he wants when I am home.”

“Ah, Pretty Boy. I’m glad you found a good place. I can come over tomorrow and we can get started.”

JJ felt the hand and the squeeze as Morgan passed her desk. The thanks was unsaid but understood. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron knew that the rest of the team hadn’t kept it from him. They just figured that he would be there. That the invitation was understood but Aaron knew that it wasn’t. Spencer’s housewarming party was a thing for family and while he had been Spencer’s family months ago, he was no longer. He’d messed that up in a fit of rage. 

Still he got out of his car and slipped up to set his present for Spencer on the front porch. His writing was visible so that no one would take it for a bomb or something like it. He wasn’t going to ring the bell or anything. He could hear the chatter of the party from the backyard and didn’t want to disturb them. He’d make his excuses tomorrow that something had come up. 

“You could just hand it to me.” Spencer’s voice had Aaron jumping and turning to where the young man had come around the house. Aaron hadn’t even noticed him. “Little old lady was worried. She knows JJ and I are FBI and that Will is police and she saw a car sitting out front with a man just sitting in it. She called Will instead of the police. Will spotted you. He’s keeping everyone else in the back.”

Aaron doesn’t know what to say. He leaned back down, grabbing the present had handed it over to Spencer. The young man moved closer to him than he’d been in months. Spencer motioned for him to sit and he did. On the front porch step. Aaron was shocked when Spencer took the spot next to him. 

“Thanks,” Spencer said with a smile at the picture. The frame was a wooden, black like many of the other frames that Aaron knew he had. The picture though was one that Aaron had to ask Garcia for. It was of the entire team just weeks before incident. Anderson had taken it in the bullpen with Garcia’s camera. It was seconds after the picture had been snapped, when Morgan had grabbed Spencer and ruffled his hair that Aaron had known he was in love with Spencer. It was the last moment of pure happiness that he’d had. He’d never told Spencer and he wasn’t going to burden him with that now.

“You’re welcome. You need to get back to your party.” Aaron tried to stand but a hand on his leg stopped him. 

“Have you talked with anyone yet?” Spencer’s eyes are locked on his and Aaron can’t look away. 

“Talked?”

Spencer’s look told him that he didn’t like the evasion tactic. Aaron dropped his head to stare at his hands. A card appeared in his line of sight. 

“She’s nice and she’s who JJ and I talked to. Go to her. Talk to her.”

“I…” Aaron doesn’t know what to say. There was no way that he could go see her. Seeing a shrink outside the one in the Bureau wouldn’t look good. 

“No one will find out. You’ve not asked questions about how JJ and I were able to keep this from the team. This is another thing you don’t need to ask about. Just talk to her. Once and make up your mind after that. Trust me.”

“I do,” Aaron whispered as he turned to look at Spencer. The look in his eye is closer to how Spencer used to look at him. There was a way to get back to the friends they used to be. Spencer kissed his cheek as he stood up to move back to the backyard. The picture frame is taken with him but the box is left there. Aaron picked it up and took it with him. 

XxXxXxX

Will watched as Spence talked to Hotch on the porch steps. Hotch had been so fixed on watching and paying attention to Spence that he hadn’t noticed Will slip around the house and get into his car. 

Spence leaned over and kissed Hotch’s cheek before he made his way back around the house to go back to the party. That kiss was part of the reason that Will was waiting for Hotch in his car. He waited until Hotch opened the door before he flicked on the light in the car, scaring Hotch.

“Will, that’s a good way to get shot.”

“You aren’t wearing any weapons.”

Hotch sat down in the driver’s seat and closed the door. He turned to look at Will and Will let him profile him. “So, what’s the purpose of this visit?”

“Spence will probably be a little mad at me but I really don’t care. I see the way he still looks at you. The anger that he had at you didn’t last long. Therapy helped him a great deal but he’s still in love with you. Three days after I brought them home from the hospital, Spence asked me to make sure that he didn’t leave the house. I was off work to help them and I promised him. I didn’t ask why and he never told me but at one point when I waylaid him from getting out the door, I noticed he was clutching his arm. I’ve been a cop a while. After that I made sure Henry was around him all the time. JJ had gone to work that day, Spence still wasn’t ready for it.

“You knew that he identified as gay, Hotch. Why the hell would he be in bed with a woman? He told you that Lila Archer proved to him that he was gay. You broke him more that morning than any UnSub ever has, including Hankel.”

“He told you…”

“He did. Everything. Both him and JJ. So the question is…what are you going to do?” 

XxXxXxX

JJ watched as Hotch stopped by Spence’s desk after he came back from a lunch meeting. He set down a cup of coffee as well as a fruit muffin. Spence smiled up at him. Hotch acted like he wanted to reach out and touch him but stopped after his hand made it a few inches. It was easy to see it now that she was looking for it. Even thinking back to the weeks and months before that night, she was able to see it. She had to let him go though and work through it.

If Hotch broke his heart again though, no one would find the body. The team spent years learning what to do and not to do when hiding a body. She was pretty sure that even Rossi would get into it.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but it appeared in my head and by the time I came up for air, I had a story wrote. Depending on the reaction, I may write a sequel during my year long challenge.


End file.
